elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Magus
}} '''Magus '''is a human from an unspecified universe currently trapped in the spiritual plane of the main universe. He is first seen directly in the Grace's Birthday Party storyline, though his influence can be seen as far back as the first Sister arc. In the main universe he is shown as a black silhouette with white eyes, but his human appearance is shown briefly in the beginning of Hidden Genesis. Initially, he worked together with the Immortal woman he would come to refer to as Chaos, believing that she would help him regain his physical form, but was abandoned when his conscience stopped him from following her orders. Magus somehow believes that intercepting one of Ellen's transformation beams when it connects with Elliot is the key to return to the physical plane. __TOC__ History Magus' natural appearance varies from his spirit appearance only in that he doesn't appear shadowed. Chronologically, Magus first affects the plot by using his abilities to amplify Tedd's anger, causing him to shoot Elliot with the Transformation gun, launching Sister. He may or may not have coerced Sirleck into bribing the security guard at the PTTAPUTASF allowing for the creation of Ellen. He doesn't seem to be involved in the storyline again until he appears at Grace's birthday, once more using his amplification ability, though this time trying to get Ellen to fire her transformation beam at Elliot with him between them, in an attempt to escape the spirit plane. He failed in this attempt, as Ellen changed target at the last second, firing the beam at Tedd. He is then detected by the two French Immortals and flees, displaying an ability to split into multiple copies or create an illusion to that appearance. Magus reappears in Hidden Genesis, first having his human appearance revealed in a flashback, wherein it is shown he was tricked into activating some sabotaged item during a duel with Terra which launched him into the main universe. He is later shown speaking with the being he refers to as "Chaos", and, after some discussion, Chaos sent Magus to follow and observe Ellen, which he is shown to be doing on a few occasions later in the Hidden Genesis and Sister II arcs. During the later parts of Sister II, Magus is seen attempting to divert Abraham's desire to kill Ellen by amplifying his guilt. Whether or not Magus efforts assisted, Abraham surrendered to Nanase and recanted his efforts to kill Ellen, but was blasted by Mr. Verres while agents Cranium and Wolf attempted to apprehend him. While Abraham was in this vulnerable state, Chaos ordered Magus to amplify Verres' anger so that he would kill Abraham. Magus refuses and is punished quite thoroughly by Chaos as a result, ending with him seemingly stranded in an isolated plane. He reappears next in the T-Minus Dark Allegiance storyline where he visits the being revealed in the T-Minus The Demon Ally storyline. This being is revealed to be a body snatcher aberration by the name of Sirleck. Initially Sirleck refuses to help Magus but Magus reveals that he will bother him tirelessly if he does not listen to his plan since he does not sleep, run out of breath or have anything else to do and also that Sirleck can not harm him. Hearing this Sirleck relents and agrees to hear him out. Magus explains that once he has his body back he will be a powerful wizard with the magical ability to turn straw into gold. Abilities Magic *Amplification: It has been mentioned by Magus that it can affect both abilities and emotions, but has so far he has only been shown amplifying emotion. *Decoys: Magus is shown producing a multitude of copies that all flee in separate directions to prevent the two French Immortals from being able to track him. *Technological Sabotage (Questionable): It is implied that Magus was responsible for the malfunctioning of the Transformation Gun after it was used on Elliot in Sister. Trivia Magus considers himself Ellen's father, and considers Elliot as her mother. Category:Supporting characters